Calentura
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Anna quiere curar a Ray.


–Ray, con tu permiso -mencionó la joven de coletas con rubia en una habitación ajena- ha venido a cu…

Ella se quedó congelada al verle. No hay que sus heridas fueran tumbas para dejarla así.

Ahí frente a ella, estaba el chico de cabello oscuro quitándose la camisa.

Ray se estaba cambiando la camisa cuando ella entro. Solo era un simple acto de deshacerse de la taza creada por la sangre y la tierra de su última recolección de alimentos acompañado de Emma.

Al ser nombrado, alzo su vista para dirigirla a la puerta donde se ve la joven que se mira con un leve sonrojo.

–¿Anna? -pregunto al darse cuenta que la menor estaba aún en el marco de su puerta.- ¿Qué ocurre?

–¿Eh? -Parpadeo a despertar de su trance- Curarte… -alzo una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios para cubrir su vergüenza reflejada en la cara.

–No es necesario, ya lo hice -respondió tranquilo observándola fijamente- ¿Estás bien? -se acercó a ella- te ves roja.

-¡Si! -Ella dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar para ponerse firme- voy ... voy a curarte.

Creo que debes descansar.

–Estoy bien… -trataba de tranquilizarte- por favor, déjame revisar tus heridas.

–No son tumbas hijo solo arañazos -refirmo.

–¡Ray insisto! -ella levanto la voz haciendo que él arquee la ceja.

Ray la miro nuevamente. Analizándola.

Torció los labios cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho para luego liberar un suspiro. Se hizo un lado de su brazo derecho para rascarse detrás de la cabeza.

Sabía que nada de lo que dirías haría que Anna se aparte. Ella estaba empeñada en curarle la herida. Saber que ella se siente menos como Gilda y Don no ser parte de la acción, aunque sí ha trabajado para el grupo.

Lo que él ignoraba era que la pequeña Anna, ya no era tan pequeña.

Ya no era tan inocente como antes. Bueno, Ray estaba en pleno proceso de la adolescencia con sus catorce años. A partir de los doce, corre con su grupo de escape, escalable árboles para tener una mejor perspectiva para analizar su situación, lucha con los demonios enfrentados. Él hizo ejercicio sin darse cuenta. .

Todo por sobrevivir.

Definitivamente, eso es un ayudo y su masa muscular comenzando a formarse como la adolescencia de un cincel se tratase en él.

Y Anna estaba admirando esa obra de arte. Ella estaba segura que estaba viendo al David de Miguel Ángel.

Anna realmente se ve sonrojada y nerviosa por tan maravillosa visión.

–¿Anna? ¿Segura que puedes hacerlo? -incluso su voz se oía diferente.

–Sí… -una comparación a la de ella que era delicada como su aspecto.

Ella respiró hondo y exhalo largo para tranquilizarse.

–Tengo miedo de lastimarte más -comentó para encubrirse-.

–Solo son arañazos no es tan grave –respondió sentándose en la orilla de la cama–

–No quiero perderte eres importante para mí –admitió con una gran sonrisa que coloreo de rojo sus mejillas-

Ella caminó para quedar detrás de él sobre la cama para verificar primero su espalda. Aunque en realidad, estaba avergonzado por lo que acaba de decir, que prefiero ocultar su rostro de él.

La rubia guardo de la composición para revisar la espalda de Ray, la redondeada amplia. Más de lo que recordaba.

Paso sus manos, nerviosa por el tacto. Sus manos temblaban antes de tocar aquella piel ajena. Rozo esas líneas débiles en grosor pero vivas en color. Se imaginó que se sentiría dejar esas líneas a él.

Recuerda que una vez te has llevado a mis espaldas. Estábamos jugando a las atrapadas con Norman, tropezaste con una raíz al escapar de él. Emma te ayudo a levantarte ya ella la atrapo rápido. No estaba jugando, solo estaba contando el tiempo como siempre cuando veo que Emma te sostenías a tu cuerpo como puedes. No era tan fuerte como ahora.

Ella afirmaba con la cabeza grabando el momento.

–Tuve que levantarme del árbol para ir corriendo a donde estaban ustedes dos. Te lleves en mi espalda mientras que Emma se quejaba de que ella podía sola. -Sonrió sin que ella se diera cuenta- ahora tu estas curando mi espalda.

–Sí, es verdad -sonrió.

Ray con su hipermnesia nunca podría olvidar ningún recuerdo ni triste ni feliz. Lamentablemente eran más tristes que alegres. Ray abrió los ojos para ver por encima de su hombro. Anna no se percató.

–Anna, ¿puedes ponerte frente a mí? -Ella afirmo con la cabeza mostrándose sonrojada.

Él le tendió la mano a ella. Anna la sostuvo.

Ray la miro sin expresión alguna.

Ana lo observa con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas.

Se colocó rodillas entre sus piernas, se inclinó para tocar su coleta rubia. Su cabello creció desde aquella vez que se cortó sus trenzas para salvarle. Libero aquel mellón rubio, mismo que acarició entre sus dedos para sentir su textura suave. Acercó su nariz a ellos, aroma frutal. No era un champú de marca, era el hogar que ellos mismos hacían con los sobrantes de frutas. Le beso sus cabellos con un roce de sus labios.

Anna observaba todo sonrojada. Se quedó sin aliento.

No tenía palabra alguna para las acciones de Ray.

Pronto con un mentor fue tomado por la mano del mayor, para repetir las acciones con sus labios.

Los labios de Ray eran suaves como las acaricias que comenzaban a dar.

Él tomó la decisión de la cintura para enviar sobre su regazo. La película se abre con más pasión, abriendo la blusa de Anna con la desesperación ante la necesidad de sentir su piel. Sus manos ya varoniles, jugaban con los juveniles senos de la menor. Ya no tan pequeños aún en desarrollo.

Anna gemía de placer.

Mientras Ray bajaba por su cuello. Se hizo un camino de besos, chupetones y mordidas hasta los senos.

La apertura de su interior. La ventaja de estar usando falda. No usemos a la izquierda, debido a que con ella la sostenida de la cintura para evitar que se cayera.

Ahora se acomodaban sobre la cama, ella debajo de él.

Lo único que Anna pudo haber visto antes es que no se puede ver la verdad.

–¿Estará bien? -Preguntó Emma a Ray.

–Hay que esperar que la fiebre baje -respondió de manera seca.

–Hiciste bien en llamarnos -comentó Gilda sentada en la cama junto a Anna.

Es la primera vez que veo a alguien feliz con una fiebre.

–Bueno, tú ibas feliz a que Norman te contagie –agregó dándole un golpe mental a Emma-. Sí. Anna estaba enferma, debió descansar. Primero es su salud, luego la mía.

Momento antes que Emma y Gilda entraran. Ray puso a Anna frente a él, observando que se dedica que era fiebre lo que tenía. Le tocó su cabello recordando que ella se cortó sus trenzas para el olor a quemar para disfrazar su escape. Cuando la mujer se desmayó entre sus brazos.

Ray se alarmó por su estado hirviente. La vida sobre su cama.

El abandono ignorando que entre las alucinaciones Anna tenía sexo con él.

–Bien, la cuidare esta noche -comentó Gilda.

–Gracias, dormiré en la biblioteca para que duerman tranquilas -agregó Ray.

Ray salió de su propia habitación seguido de Emma.

–Hey Ray… –Emma se detuvo para nombrar un poco nerviosa- ¿Qué le dijiste a Anna sobre los arañazos de tu espalda?

Se detuvo dejando su espalda frente a ella.

–Le dije que fui atacado por un demonio salvaje -el miro de reojo con una sonrisa afilada para molestarla

Ella se sonrojo inflando las mejillas.

-¡Ray! ¡Tú eres el único demonio aquí! -Se quejó dar un golpe en su cabeza.- Eso es lo que debería decir ...

Se colgó de su brazo.


End file.
